


Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [15]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Bad Ending, Clothing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Pastels, Punk, Silly, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Ash and Eiji decide to dress each other in an...interesting style...





	Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

Is it any wonder that Eiji managed to convince Ash to do something he would never normally do again?

Ash grumbled to himself as he looked through the clothes on the racks. He was at some shop in the mall, looking through the clothes in the men's section. Ash couldn't stop thinking about how silly Eiji's idea was. Eiji had suggested that they dress each other, and Ash had immediately turned down the idea because why in the world would Ash let someone else dress him? He was Ash Lynx, for fuck's sake. He was a predator, a demon, a prostitute, a murderer, a gang leader. He was terrifying force, and yet, here he was, letting a cute Japanese boy dictate his plans for the day. Whenever Eiji asked him to do something, his brain turned to mush and he always ended up agreeing, no matter how stupid he thought Eiji's silly ideas were. Something about Eiji's round face, wide eyes, and pink lips turned Ash into a babbling idiot, and he pretended to hate it, but secretly, Ash didn't mind. The triumphant smile on Eiji's face when Ash agreed to try something with him was worth anything in the world.

Eiji had suggested that he and Ash pick out outfits for each other. Initially, Ash had said no, but Eiji was adamant. Ash thought the whole endeavor would be a waste of time and money, but Eiji brought up some good points. It's not like either of them were tight on money, and they might even end up liking the clothes that were bought for them. If not, they could always return the clothes. With enough pestering, Ash eventually caved.

Ash had no idea what to pick out for Eiji. Eiji held a special place in Ash's heart, but even Ash had to admit that Eiji's style was kind of shit. Eiji dressed like a snobby dad who played tennis and it was obnoxious as all hell. And Eiji always wore ugly ass khakis...Ash shudders just thinking about it. Ash would never be able to understand anyone who thinks khaki was remotely acceptable in any shape or form.

Ash didn't mind Eiji's pajamas, though. Eiji's pajamas usually consisted of a button-up matching set with cute patterns, like the yellow and white set patterned with small yellow silhouettes of chickens he was wearing earlier when he prosposed his stupid plan to Ash. Sometimes, Eiji would wear a simple tank top or t-shirt and some shorts to bed as well, and Ash didn't mind those either. Either way, Eiji looked good. Though, Eiji's pajamas were a bit annoying when Ash couldn't fall asleep. Ash would end up staring at Eiji's sleeping form, not wanting to sleep in favor of appreciating the way the blanket hugged Eiji's body and the skin that peeked out from undereath his pajamas and the way Eiji's face looked so peaceful and sweet as he slept.

Ash shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Suddenly, Ash catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye and he grins as a plan forms in his head.

[]

"What did you buy, Ash?!" Eiji exclaims from the en suite. Ash laughs.

"What? I didn't do anything," Ash replies from his seat on the bad, feigning innocence in his voice. Eiji steps out from the en suite and Ash gapes at the sight. There stood Eiji, pouting. He wore an unzipped black leather jacket with too many zippers and very ripped black jeans. The jeans could barely be considered jeans. Eiji's legs were exposed, a huge chunk of Eiji's thigh peaking out, the smooth, golden, honey-like skin making Ash feel something hot and heavy emerge within his stomach. Eiji also had on a black t-shirt with the name of some band written in cool, stylized letters underneath the leather jacket. Eiji also wore black socks and black studded fingerless gloves on his hands. To top off the whole look, Eiji had on a black choker with a silver cross hanging from the center.

"I look ridiculous!" Eiji cries, turning around in front of the mirror. Meanwhile, Ash's gaze was glued onto Eiji, his cheek flushing pink at the sight of the choker and ripped jeans.

"You actually look good," Ash says, his jade eyes wide. Eiji turns to face him and frowns. He crosses his arms.

"Did you want to make me look bad?" Eiji accuses, his melted chocolate turning dark and frigid.

"Um..." Ash smiles sheepishly as he fails to come up with an excuse. Eiji scoffs and sits down on the bed.

"Go put on your clothes," Eiji grumbles, looking away.

"Eiji—" Ash starts but Eiji turns away from him, his voice small and broken and sharp, like a shard of glass.

"I did this because I thought it would be fun," Eiji mumbles. "I didn't want to make fun of you."

Ash frowns as he stands by the bed, staring at Eiji's back. He grabs the bag of clothes on the ground and slips into the bathroom quietly. He puts the clothes on and ignores the lurching in his gut as he steps out.

Eiji's upset expression melts away as he looks at Ash. Ash can't help but blush under Eiji's gaze despite his expression being blank.

Ash was wearing baby blue jeans and mint green socks with white cats patterned on the socks. He also had on a short-sleeved button-up shirt with several pastel colors on it. The outfit was simple and cute, and when Ash stared in the mirror, it felt strange, but he didn't hate it.

"You look good," Eiji sighs, defeated and resigned.

"You look good too, Eiji," Ash replies, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I wasn't trying to be mean when I said—"

"Whatever," Eiji grumbles, standing up and grabbing his pajamas before walking into the en suite. "You were right, this was stupid. I'll go return the clothes."

"Eiji—" Ash falters as the bathroom door slams shut. He stands there, rubbing his arm as his stomach lurches over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I ran out of time and this is really bad and i feel bad for not resolving the angst but i can't be bothered to fix it right now sorry


End file.
